Kamilah Davis (Ep 03 Bella, Bella, Bella)
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE EP 3 BELLA, BELLA, BELLA KAMILAH DAVIS BIO RECAP: Helen and Kamilah run inti each other outside of Platinum Bar where Heen is tryig to find cluse to Bella dissapperance. Kamilah tries to stear Helen away from investigating Mithat but Helen show Kamilah an evidance bag with Jake's pacifier. Kamilah and Burlingame update Ryan on the bomb and on Helen's investigation on Bella. Helen finds out where Kamilah is stationed and asks her to set a trap on the stolen credit cards, but Kamlah says she can't because everything has to go through Ryan. Next morning Kamilah informes Ryan of Helen visit about the credit card info and Ryan agrees to it. Kamilah then asks for some time off for the funeral. Outside of Kamilah's house were se waits on SIta and Jake to arrive they get into an arguement about the gang she is with and when Sita needs Jakes pacifier Kamilah had the one that Helen found at the bombing. SCREEN CAPTURES: Helen & Kamilah pt 1 EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (36).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (36) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (37).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (37) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (38).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (38) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (39).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (39) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (40).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (40) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (41).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (41) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (42).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (42) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (43).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (43) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (44).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (44) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (45).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (45) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (46).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (46) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (47).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (47) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (48).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (48) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (49).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (49) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (50).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (50) SCREEN CAPTURES: FBI Office EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (51).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (51) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (52).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (52) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (53).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (53) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (54).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (54) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (55).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (55) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (56).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (56) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (57).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (57) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (58).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (58) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (59).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (59) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (60).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (60) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (61).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (61) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (62).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (62) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (63).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (63) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (64).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (64) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (65).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (65) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (66).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (66) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (67).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (67) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (68).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (68) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (69).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (69) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (70).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (70) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (71).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (71) SCREEN CAPTURES: Helen & Kamilah pt 2 EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (357).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (357) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (358).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (358) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (359).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (359) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (360).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (360) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (361).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (361) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (362).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (362) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (363).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (363) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (364).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (364) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (365).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (365) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (366).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (366) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (367).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (367) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (368).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (368) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (369).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (369) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (370).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (370) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (371).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (371) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (372).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (372) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (373).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (373) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (374).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (374) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (375).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (375) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (376).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (376) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (377).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (377) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (378).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (378) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (379).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (379) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (380).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (380) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (381).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (381) SCREEN CAPTURES: Kamilah & Ryan EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (430).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (430) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (431).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (431) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (432).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (432) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (433).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (433) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (434).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (434) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (435).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (435) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (436).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (436) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (437).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (437) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (438).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (438) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (439).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (439) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (440).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (440) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (441).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (441) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (442).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (442) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (443).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (443) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (444).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (444) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (445).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (445) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (446).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (446) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (447).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (447) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (448).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (448) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (449).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (449) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (450).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (449) SCREEN CAPTURES: Kamilah & Sita EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (470).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (470) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (471).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (471) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (472).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (472) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (473).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (473) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (474).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (474) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (475).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (475) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (476).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (476) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (477).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (477) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (478).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (478) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (479).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (479) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (480).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (480) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (481).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (481) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (482).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (482) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (483).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (483) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (484).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (484) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (485).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (485) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (486).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (486) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (487).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (487) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (488).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (488) EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (489).png|EYEWITNESS EP 3 BELLA (489) Category:USA Network Category:Eyewitness Category:Kamilah Davis (Tattiawna Jones) Category:Helen Torrance (Julianne Nicholson) Category:Burlingame (Rainbow Sun Franks) Category:Ryan Kane (Warren Christie) Category:Sita Petronelli (Amanda Burgel) Category:Jake Petronelli